Jack Daniels
"This is just the way it has to be, brother. Brothers to the end!" -Jack Daniels to Colin Cole "I was a little low on money, I really needed the work. I swear I didn't know you were the one I was supposed to hunt down." -Jack Daniels to Colin Cole About Jack Daniels was Colin Cole's best friend for a number of years and is a very skilled fighter. He is very loyal to Colin Cole, and is the son of Captain Morgan, and the brother of Spencer Daniels. Timeline Jack Daniels is a major supporting character in Season 1 of the main series, and the main supporting character of Reckoning Season 2. Main Series Timeline Pre-Episode 3: The Only Easy Day Was Yesterday Jack Daniels was born in Alaska only a couple of years before Colin Cole was born. He was the younger brother of Spencer Daniels, and the son of Captain Morgan. He never knew his mother, and his father was a heavy drinker. His brother was always very distant and they almost never talked. Jack usually had to raise himself because his father neglected him, or was serving in the marines. When his father got out of the marines, he became a weapons dealer. Jack Daniels was always honest, and hated that his father was a weapons dealer, but because Captain Morgan was family, Jack still loved his father. Jack Daniels distanced himself from his family as soon as possible, and trained himself to become the best of the best. At some point, he joined the Alaska State Troopers, and was the first person that Colin Cole became associated with when he moved to Alaska. Jack and Colin quickly became the best of friends, and the were soon working together often in the Alaska State Troopers. After a couple of years, Jack and Colin were out on a mission when Jack was badly wounded. After this experience, Jack left the State Troopers, and he and Colin gradually drifted away from each other. After this time, Jack became low on money, and still had the skill of a great warrior. He loaned himself out as a mercenary for a short amount of time until he was payed by an unknown entity to take out an unknown target. It turned out that the target was Colin Cole, and they proceeded to go on adventures together as documented in the Reckoning Series. Through an unknown series of events, he and Colin lost contact with each again other until Jack was summoned to the president's office. Episode 3: The Only Easy Day Was Yesterday Upon arriving at the President's office, Jack Daniels was introduced to Colin. Happy to see each other again, Jack and Colin were briefed on a mission to kill Adolf Gunter. Before they set out on their mission, Jack is skeptical, and asks Colin where they can find out where Gunter is. Colin and Jack travel on their Harley Davidson Motorcycles to find Diesel Mondini, who tells them that Adolf Gunter has his own private ski resort in the German Alps. Colin and Jack travel there, but before they can enter the ski lodge, they are attacked by a ninja bodyguard. Jack kills the bodyguard, and Colin and Jack move into the house. Upon entering, they find that Gunter's ski resort is actually the President's office. They find the president swearing his allegiance to Gunter, but Colin is knocked out. When Colin wakes up, Jack is fighting the President with a sword. Unfortunately, Jack is stabbed by the President. He falls unconscious. When he is revived by Colin, Jack is very happy to find that Colin shot Gunter and the President. Jack reflects on the mission, saying that the only easy day was yesterday. Episode 4: Mavericks Disavowed Although he does not physically appear in this episode, Jack's exploits are worth mentioning. When Colin is captured, he is likely in hiding somewhere to avoid being captured also. This is evidenced when Colin covers for him during his interrogation, insisting to Agent Harley that Jack Daniels is dead. In reality, Jack is very much alive. Episode 5: Retribution During Colin Cole's seemingly apocalyptic struggle to battle Adolf Gunter in a quarantine zone, Jack Daniels is busy tracking down his seemingly evil brother, Spencer. Jack finds that Spencer is working with an evil entity at Gunter's private ski resort. Before Jack resolves to go after his brother, he searches for Diesel Mondini, who had been missing since Episode 3. Through an unexplained series of events, Jack finds Diesel. Jack, eager to include Colin in the hunt for Spencer Daniels, searches the edges of the quarantine zone for him. Jack, driving American Pride, his red pickup truck, finally finds Colin, who is riding his Harley in search of civilization. Jack informs Colin that he was just in quarantine zone, and tells Colin about the mission to take out Spencer. Episode 6: The Tribulations of Travis Tuckins At an undisclosed location (possibly Maverick HQ), Jack introduces Colin to Diesel, and Diesel briefs Colin on the details of the mission: The three-man team (Colin, Diesel, Jack) will travel to Adolf Gunter's ski resort to find Spencer Daniels, who is working with Travis Tuckins. They travel to the ski resort, and capture and interrogate a guard, who tells them that Spencer Daniels is in the main house, and Tuckins' location in unknown. Diesel then decides to have the team split up; Jack will go to the ski lodge to find and kill Spencer, and Colin and Diesel will find and kill Tuckins. Jack then takes leave of Colin and Diesel, travelling to the house. He kills a few guards before finding his brother. After a brief scuffle, Spencer escapes the house and gets in a car outside. Jack also runs after him. Spencer then stops his car a ways away from Jack. Colin and Jack soon reunite. Jack solemnly tells Colin that Spencer is in his car down the road, and that the only way to kill him is for Jack to drive American Pride into the car. After saying goodbye to Colin, Jack proceeds to drive his truck into Spencer's car. Upon impact, both vehicles explode, and Jack sacrifices his life. Little did he know it had been a trick on Spencer's part, and Spencer appears next to Colin before running away. Legacy The realization that Jack did not even accomplish what he tried to do (kill Spencer Daniels) made his death even more tragic in Colin's eyes. The death of Jack, as well as Diesel, deeply affected Colin Cole, and left him in a depressed state. Jack was the best friend Colin has ever had, although Oorah Jackson has partially filled his shoes as Colin's sidekick. Future Episodes Jack Daniels may or may not have survived the events of Episode 6, but no concrete plans to bring him back into the main series are in place. Is Jack Daniels actually dead, or is he in retirement? Definitely dead. Let him rot. He's chilling on a beach somewhere. Who cares? He was an awful character and I never want to see him again! Reckoning Series Timeline Jack's part in the Reckoning series takes place after Colin Cole's battles with the Hucklethorns in Reckoning Season 1. At this point, Jack was basically a bounty hunter short on money, and had seen a death warrant for an undisclosed target that had been sent out by an unknown entity. Reckoning Reborn (S2 Episode 1) During this episode, Jack is searching for the unknown target in the Alaskan Rockies. After searching for a long time, Jack sees the aftermath of a battle, and sees the target. Jack stealthily approaches the target from behind and points his Desert Eagle at the back of his head. Only then does Jack realize who the target actually is. Reckoning Refueled (S2 Episode 2) His target turns around, and Jack sees that the target was Colin Cole all along. Colin and Jack are very happy to see each other, and Jack explains that he had no idea that the target was Colin, or who put the death bounty on Colin Cole; Jack was just low on money and needed a job. Jack and Colin then resolve to find out who wanted Colin dead, and "blow a lot of stuff up on the way". Colin and Jack proceed to travel deeper into the Alaskan Rockies. They are soon approached by Bumbleberry and Bixlebump Bucklethorn, who were sent to take Colin out. Jack takes on Bumbleberry, while Colin fights Bixlebump. The two Bucklethorns are eventually defeated. Very soon after that, Colin and Jack are surrounded by many Bucklethorns. A larger battle ensues, which ends in another victory for Colin and Jack. In the aftermath of that battle, Colin and Jack are approached at a distance by Yuri Bucklethorn, who is revealed to have been the one who had put a price on Colin's head as revenge for the death of Dima Bucklethorn, Yuri's brother. After a long shootout, Colin and Jack defeat Yuri. After their victory, they leave the area. Little do they know, Yuri wakes up. 3 days later, Colin rides his Harley Davidson motorcycle to Jack's location. Colin informs Jack that Yuri Bucklethorn is actually still alive. Reckoning Series Future Episodes Jack Daniels will appear as the major secondary character in the next Reckoning episode, titled "Brothers to the End". In that episode, Jack will find a piece of information that will cause a rift between him and Colin. In the third season of Reckoning, Jack is planned to be a major character again. Personality and traits Jack Daniels is very outgoing and a very skilled fighter. As a result of this, he usually charges head-first into situations (even more than Colin does). He is very loyal and acts on impulse. Throughout the main series, he is viewed as a redneck-type character, but in the Reckoning series, his character is rather different, and less of a redneck. His character was created as an equal to Colin Cole, but has since fallen into more of a sidekick or supporting character role. In Episode 6, his last words are "I'm coming, Betty!". Betty was most likely his wife, but died somehow. Betty is never mentioned other than this. Other theories surrounding his last words are that Betty was his mother, or that Betty was a childhood friend. Appearances Jack is one of the main recurring characters of season 1 of the main series, and a main character in Reckoning Season 2. * Episode 3: The Only Easy Day Was Yesterday -Supporting role * Episode 4: Mavericks Disavowed -Mentioned only * Episode 5: Retribution -Minor supporting role * Episode 6: The Tribulations of Travis Tuckins -Supporting role * Episode 7: Homeland Security -Brief flashback appearance * Episode 8: Exodus -Brief flashback appearance * Reckoning S2 Episode 1: Reckoning Reborn -Brief appearance * Reckoning S2 Episode 2: Reckoning Refueled- Main supporting role Trivia * Jack Daniels' voice changes in every episode he appears in, although this is never addressed. * During filming of his one scene in Episode 5, cameramen had difficulty getting the right angle; half of Jack's face was covered in food coloring * Jack Daniels' weapons include: 2 machine guns, a metal pole, a .44 magnum revolver, and a .50 caliber Desert Eagle * In the credits of Episode 3, it is stated that he has many children. However, the contrary has been confirmed; Jack Daniels has no children.